Airport troubles
by nao-chan
Summary: Li and Meilin go back to Japan, after not seeing Sakura and Madison for a few years. After getting off the plane, can Li and Meilin find Sakura and Madison? A little bit of S+S . . . please review!


Airport Troubles  
by nao-chan  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Card Captors, or any of the characters so please don't sue me!  
A/N: This was kind of rushed, sorry about that! This is a little bit of S+S. Please reveiw!  
  
*******************  
  
Dear Sakura,  
Hi again! Guess what? Good news! Li and I are going to Japan! Really! I can't wait to see you! My dad gave this trip to us as a brithday present to me. And no, I don't like Li anymore. It didn't work out well when we tried going out on a date. Well, this is going to be short. They don't make enough room on these postcards! Anyway, see you in 2 weeks!  
Bye,   
Meilin Rae  
  
Li nervously flipped through a amagazine, looking out the window every few seconds. "I can't believe we're actually flying to Japan!" said Meilin, giggling. The two 14 year olds sat together on a large airplane, wating anxiously to get off the plane.   
  
It was two weeks after Meilin had sent that small postcard to Sakura. *Sakura,* thought Li. *I haven't seen her for so long . . . I wonder what she'll look like,* wondered Li, looking out the plane window. "Ooh I can see all the buildings! They are all so little!" exclaimed Meiling, face pasted onto the window.   
  
Meilin had grown a few inches, and cut her hair to shoulder length. She still studies martial arts, but she is also a model-in-training. Like the postcard said, Meilin had stopped liking Li.  
  
"We will be landing soon, please stay seated," said a Steward, standing beside Meilin. Meilin was practically jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see Sakura and Madison! I can't wait to eat Japanese food again!" said Meilin, smiling at Li.   
  
Li is now a few inches taller then Meilin, and still studies magic and sorcery. His hair style was still the same, and the same frown was on his face.   
  
There was a loud grumbling sound as the plane hit the ground. The plane soon came to a slow stop in front of a large airport. Everyone started to get up and grab their bags. Li slung his small back pack over his shoulder and Meilin grabbed her messenger bag from under her seat. "Finally, Japan," said Meiling, smiling happily. Li smiled a little too, as they boarded off the plane.   
  
"Tori!? Can't you hurry up?" asked Sakura impatiently, as she looked at her watch. 1:30. "Li and Meilin's plane just arrived!" said Sakura, glaring at her older brother. "Calm down squirt! I'm looking for a parking spot," said Tori, driving the car into a large parking lot.   
  
Sakura sighed, sitting back in her seat. Her short brown hair was pinned back with a clip, and she wore a pair of dark blue overalls. She tapped her foot impatiently, giving Tori an evil look. "I can't believe we're actually going to see Li and Meilin. I bet Li's good-looking," teased Madison, who sat beside Sakura.   
  
Sakura blused slightly, and Madison giggled. Madison had grown a lot too, and the only thing that hadn't changed about her was her hair. Long and and wavy as usual. Madison held a video camera, just like the old times.   
  
After Li and Meilin had gotten their suitcases, they sat down on a bench. "What do we do now?" asked Meilin, looking at Li. "Well we're suppose to meet Sakura by a food court or something," said Li. He looked at a map of the airport. "There's 5 food courts," said Meilin. Li sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, we'll split up and go to each food court. Meet back here at 2:00," said Li.   
  
With that, the two of them took off on there separate ways. Li rolled his suitcase around, searching for a food court. "How many food courts do they have to put in this stupid airport," muttered Li. Suddenly, he accidently bumped into somebody. The lady, dropped all her stuff, and it scattered all over the floor. Li groaned in the inside.   
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going-" started Li. The lady glared at Li. She gave him an evil look. "Do you know who you bumped into? Ken!" called the lady. Suddenly, a tall man in a dark suit marched over to the lady. "Ken! Teach this young man a lesson!" screeched the lady. "Yes ma'am," said the bodygaurd, Ken. "Oh you won't teach me a lesson," muttered Li.   
  
The bodygaurd lunged for Li. Li made a run for it, dragging his suitcase behind him. The bodygaurd charged after him. "Great! Just great!" mumbled Li. He ran around the airport, knocking into many people.   
"What is that boy doing?"  
"Ow!"  
"I dropped my suitcase!"  
"Waaaaaaah!"   
"Excuse me, sorry, comin' though!" called Li, running through the crowds of people. "This is just perfect," he muttered to himself.   
  
Sakura and Madison looked around the food court. "No sign of them," observed Madison. "Ahhh!" said a voice. Sakura turned around. There was a huge commotion around them. "Excuse me!" called a big, tall man in a suit. He pushed passed Sakura and Madison, and after a boy. "Jeez, people these days," said Madison. Suddenly, a small white dog sprinted passed Sakura. Sakura stared at it go, eyes wide.   
  
A small boy ran towards Sakura. He had tears streaming down his face. "Did you see my dog? He ran away," sniffed the boy, looking at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but feel horrible for the little boy. She knelt down beside him, and patted him on the head. "I'll get the dog back for you," said Sakura smiling. "Sakura!" hissed Madison. "Madison, you stay here and watch for Li or Meilin. I'll go get the dog!" said Sakura. Madison sighed, adn Sakura took off into the crowd.   
  
Li pushed through the crowd, exsauhsted. The boydgaurd was still charging after him, and now a huge crowd of angry people were also after him. "What the hell is up with these people?" wondered Li, as he looked around for a hiding place. He was starting to run out of breath, and get tired.   
  
"Here puppy puppy! Come back!" called Sakura, as she ran through the airport. She had totally forgotten about Li and Meilin. She suddenly spotted a ball of white fur, run towards the bathroom. Sakura stumbled towards the bathroom, almost knocking over a few people. The white dog charged towards a door, which was labelled 'Janitor's room.' The dog started barking like crazy.   
  
Sakura scooped up the dog, sighing a sigh of relief. She looked at the Janitor's door. It was open a crack. Sakura opened it, curious about what the dog was barking about. Suddenly, a closet full of brooms and mops came crashing to the floor, along with a boy, her age.   
  
Sakura blinked, started. "Look what you did!" groaned the boy. "I-I'm sorry, I'll help you clean it up," started Sakura. The boy looked up, and stared at Sakura. *Those eyes, they are so familiar,* thought Sakura. "S-sakura?" asked the boy. Sakura almost let go of the dog. "L-Li-kun?" asked Sakura. "Hi," said Li, smiling. Sakura shrieked happily, and hugged Li, putting the dog down.   
  
Li blushed, and hugged her back. "What were you doing in a Janitor's room?" asked Sakura. "I was hiding . . . Long story," said Li, sighing. "Scruffy!" said a voice. Sakura let go of Li, and found the little boy running towards the dog. The dog barked, and jumped into the little boys arms. Meilin and Madison stood behind the boy, smiling. The boy grinned happily at Sakura. "Thank you. You and your boyfriend are life-savers," said the little boy, smiling. The dog barked too. Sakura smiled shyly, and Li blushed even more.   
  
"Awwwwwww. Sakura and her boyfriend," teased Madison, helping Sakura up. "So cute," added Meilin, smiling. "Shut up," scowled Li, looking embarrassed. "We'll let you guys go on a date tonight," said Meilin smiling. Madison and Meilin giggled, and walked off towards the enterance. Li and Sakura looked at each other. "Well, Meilin is actually letting us on a date so . . . how about we go for a walk later?" asked Sakura, smiling. Li nodded, blushing. Sakura giggled, and took his hand. The two of them walked outside, both happy.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the four kids and Tori had got on Tori's car, and were driving out of the busy parking lot. Li looked out the window. Suddenly, he saw the big body-gaurd, the one that was chasing him, pointing at the car. Sakura frowned. "Who is that?" wondered Meilin. "Nobody," said Li smiling. 


End file.
